Frieda
|last_appearance= |creator(s)=Andrew Brenner |uk/us_voice_actor=Teresa Gallagher |gender=Female |country_of_origin= Germany |basis=DB Class 10 |power_type=Steam |fuel_type=Oil |configuration=4-6-2 |wheels=20 |top_speed=100 mph |builder(s)=Krupp |year_built=1957 |number=409 |railway=Deutsche Bahn }} Frieda is a big German engine who participated in the Great Railway Show. She was a contender in the strongest engine competition. Biography ''Thomas & Friends Frieda was present when she and the other international engines accidentally arrived on Sodor instead of the Mainland. When Thomas came to the Mainland to bring Gordon his safety valve, he mistook Frieda for Gordon. Frieda scoffed at this and puffed away to compete in the strength competition alongside Henry, Hiro, Vinnie and Shane, but the winner of the competition was left unknown. After the Great Railway Show ended, Frieda left the Mainland and returned to Germany. Personality Frieda is a sleek, blue streamlined engine from Germany. Beautiful and strong, Frieda will be entering the Strongest Engine race. She has come to show to prove that anything the boys can do, the girls could do better. Frieda was a grumpy female engine, who doesn't smile so much, and didn't take mistakes so kindly. But when she realises that people are not cheering at her, Ivan told her to smile every day so that Frieda would get attention from people. Technical Details Basis Frieda is based on the DB Class 10 built by Krupp in 1957. One of the two locomotives, 10 001 is preserved at the German Steam Locomotive Museum in Neuenmarkt-Wirsberg. File:Frieda'sBasis.png|Frieda's basis Livery Frieda is painted blue with yellow and red lining and red wheels. She has the number "409" painted on the sides of her tender in red, and the German flag painted on both the sides of her streamlined casing and tender. Appearances Television Series= Thomas & Friends Specials * '''2016' - The Great Race Music Videos * Season 22 - The Journey Never Ends Videos * 2016 - Meet the Contenders: Frieda of Germany (does not speak) * 2017 - Great Race Friends Near and Far: Frieda the Grumpiest Engine |-|Other Media= Books * 2016 - 6-Movie Coloring Collection (cameo), Off to the Races! (cameo), The Great Railway Show (cameo), The Great Race (cameo), The Great Race: Sticker Activity Book and The Great Race: The Movie Storybook (cameo) * 2017 - Thomas and the Trains of the World * 2018 - Character Encyclopedia Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher (UK/US) * Erina Yamazaki (Japan) * Analiz Sánchez (Latin America) * Katja Brügger (Germany) * Mercedes Espinosa (Spain) Trivia * The German flag painted on Frieda's tender and streamlined casing is inaccurate to the real German flag; the red band is on the top and the black is in the middle. This problem is fixed on her Wooden Railway toy, some current promos, and Great Race Friends Near and Far videos. * Frieda's Wooden Railway prototype incorrectly had coal in the tender; both members of her class were built or rebuilt as oil-burning locomotives. This was fixed on the final toy. * Frieda's face is based on German-American actress, Diane Kruger. Merchandise * Wooden Railway de:Frieda es:Frieda he:פרידה ja:フリーダ pl:Frieda Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Oil burning engines Category:Tender engines Category:4-6-2 Category:Other railways Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Female characters Category:Standard gauge Category:International characters Category:Germany